


A Modest Proposal …

by minumi



Series: 30 Quills Challenge [8]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, When two idiots are in love, schmoop happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minumi/pseuds/minumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past shapes the future …</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Modest Proposal …

**Author's Note:**

> The face sneeze referenced is from this [story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/815323). This takes place several years after that, and Billy and Teddy are adults now.
> 
> ~For [Ravecoon](ravecoon.tumblr.com) … who requested fluff on the couch. I hope you got some fluoride to keep those teeth strong, cuz this came out more sweetly decaying than I intended.

* * *

 

“Teddy!!” Billy kicked uselessly at his boyfriend’s back when he plopped down on top of him, “Get off, you’re heavy!!”

 

“Well, where am I supposed to sit?” Teddy grinned unapologetic, “I leave for one minute and you take over the whole couch. That’s not very nice …”

 

“I would have m-moved—” Billy stuttered as Teddy leaned over him to nip along his neck, “If you  _asked_ , impolite jerk!”

 

“Now where’s the fun in that, when you react this sexily?” Teddy chuckled, lips traveling down Billy’s collar.

 

“ _Jerk_ — but don’t sto— ah… ach—” Billy tensed suddenly, covering his face and turning into the couch to sneeze loudly, “Mrghff …”

 

Teddy laughed, kissing the shell of his ear before grabbing the box of tissues on the side table to offer his ailing boyfriend. Billy took them with a grateful look, sitting up to blow his nose.

 

“Sorry, this stupid pollen is driving me crazy. I haven’t even been  _outside_  today, geez.”

 

“Well at least you’ve learned to cover you’re mouth and not sneeze in my  _face—_ ” Teddy laughed long and loud as Billy went beet red in less than two seconds and did a fantastic impression of an ostrich as he hid his face in a toss pillow.

 

“Aren’t you ever gonna forget that?!” He punched Teddy in the arm lamely with a muffled whine.

 

“How could I? It was your first attempt at saying you loved me. It’s kinda the most epic fail I’ve ever witnessed—” he paused only for a moment when the pillow connected solidly with his face, then continued unfazed, “But it’s also why I love you so much. Besides, It’s something to tell the grandkids.”

 

“ _Grandkids_?” Billy couldn’t help the light flush spreading across his cheeks, “Aren’t you skipping a few steps there?”

 

Teddy huffed a laugh, but Billy watched intrigued as color tainted his cheeks as well. Teddy could easily hide his embarrassment with his shifting abilities, but he never did. He never hid anything from him, and that made Billy smile more when the color darkened as his knuckles gently traced over the curve of Teddy’s cheek.

 

“I guess I am, aren’t I?” Teddy leaned into the Billy’s caress, letting his hand run down Billy’s arm until it settled at his waist. “We’d need a house first.”

 

“You don’t like our apartment?” Billy lifted a brow, motioning to the fancy quarters the Avengers Tower afforded them.

 

“Course I do, but there’s no place for a family here. And Stark won’t allow pets.”

 

“Lemme guess, a dog?”

 

“Actually,” Teddy smiled, biting the corner of his lip as he always did before confessing something he found embarrassing, “I was hoping for a kitten …”

 

Billy smiled wide, “I love cats, Ted. Comes with the witch gig. Why haven’t you said so before?”

 

“Well, stereotypes are your peeve. I didn’t want to end up on the  _couch_.”

 

Billy laughed, because he really couldn’t deny  _either_ fact, then kissed Teddy, still smiling, “So a cat and a house, huh? I still don’t see how that leads directly to grandchildren …”

 

“No, you’re right,” Teddy smiled soft and unsure, pausing a moment to twine the fingers of both their hands before meeting Billy’s eyes, “I skipped the marrying and having babies part …”

 

Billy’s face went utterly slack. For a long moment, he simply stared at Teddy’s hopeful expression.

 

“Are you …  _proposing_ to me?”

 

Teddy’s grip on his hands tightened nervously, “Yea, I— I kinda am …”

 

He felt his jaw drop at the nonchalance of it all, as if this were just any other moment, as if it were nothing special. Billy looked around, untangling a hand to search through Teddy’s pockets.

 

“What are you  _doing_?” Teddy asked, confusion clear in his tone.

 

“Well,” Billy huffed, giving up his search, brows furrowed when he looked back up at Teddy, “Where is it?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The  _ring_?”

 

Teddy blanched, “Uh …”

 

“You didn’t get a ring?”

 

“Well, I didn’t really—” Teddy was pulled at his collar, “I mean I just—”

 

“Blurted this out,” Billy finished for him, voice flat, “Spur of the moment, completely unprepared … Seriously?”

 

Teddy swallowed.

 

“ _Seriously_?!” Billy untangled himself from Teddy, with an annoyed growl, “I can’t  _believe_ you!”

 

With that, he stalked down the hall towards their room, grumbling angrily under his breath. This was not at all how Teddy had pictured this going after the words had left his mouth. He actually felt a little queasy; unsure for the first time in years how to interpret Billy’s reaction.

 

All the worst possibilities stewed in his brain first, until he was scrubbing his face, because really this was just a melodramatic fit about his lack of romanticism and sucky delivery. It did  _not_ mean Billy was suddenly going to break things off. He was just overreacting, and the couch was lumpy enough that Teddy knew he would spend most of the night thinking of a great way to apologize tonight rather than sleeping.

 

“Theodore Altman!”

 

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of Billy stomping back up the hall. Teddy looked up in concern as he came back into the living room, arms crossed in a huff and lips pursed in annoyance.

 

“If you are gonna  _propose_ , then do it  _right_.”

 

Confused, Teddy didn’t offer a response.

 

“I mean, what the hell kinda story is it for the grandkids to say, ‘Well Zayde Teddy sat me down on the couch and said ‘ _let’s make babies_ ’— Because really, that’ll just open up a  _whole_ can of worms that I don’t think I’ll feel like dealing with at that age. Unless  _you’re_  prepared to answer to a grade-schooler’s  _boundless_ curiosity.”

 

“Billy,  _wha—_ ” Teddy tried, but Billy would have none of it.

 

“ _Shaddup_ , I’m not done,” he gruffed, as he knelt down in front of Teddy, frowning at him in earnest, “I wanted to have a story about a fancy restaurant, or carriage ride through Central Park, or even some dramatic close call after saving the world— well no, scratch that, actually, God forbid that— It’s just that I didn’t want it to be  _here,_ just sitting at home in our shorts watching  _TV_  for cryin’ out loud! You stole my  _thunder_ Teddy, and I’m not inclined to forgive you for that for a long long while— unless there’s a lot of make-up sex involved—”

 

“Uh, Billy?” Teddy was not surprised by the tirade, but a bit confused where this was leading— though make-up sex was always a good thing— and then suddenly all thought was derailed to oblivion when Billy pulled a small box out of his pocket, opening it up to reveal a simple platinum ring.

 

“Maybe after the make-up sex you can take me to pick out  _my_  ring,” Billy’s tone softened to something fond, “Because you are an  _idiot_ , but I really love you, even if I’ll never forgive you for making this moment so  _ordinary_. But now that you’ve gone and jumped the gun on me, at least let me do  _my_  part of it  _right_.”

 

He could only stare in silent shock as Billy removed the band from the box, and took his hand, looking up at him with eyes shining full of exasperated love, and a smile that made Teddy warm all over.

 

“Teddy, will you marry me?”

 

In the stunned silence that followed, Billy slipped the simple band on his finger, pressing a tender kiss to his hand before looking up expectantly into shocked blue eyes. The silence, however, dragged on, and after a while his smile began to waver as Teddy didn’t even blink at him.

 

“Teddy?”

 

Blue eyes shifted to the ring now, to their clasped hands, but he didn’t move, he didn’t speak. A minute passed and still nothing. Billy felt the acid starting to churn in his stomach.

 

“Oh come on! A minute ago you were proposing! Don’t tell me you changed your mind alrea—”

 

The rest of Billy’s words were swallowed quite enthusiastically as Teddy’s mouth claimed his. The rush of relief and happiness had his head spinning— or maybe it was the way Teddy was nibbling on his lip.  Whichever it was, he lost the ability to analyze anything else once Teddy pulled him into his lap and they started tugging at each other’s clothes.

 

“So,” Teddy gasped against his lips as Billy undid his pants, “Who do you wanna adopt first?”

 

“Hmm?” Billy questioned, teeth nibbling distractingly along his jaw until Teddy pulled him back, looking up at him with a Cheshire grin.

 

“The babies, or the cat?”

 

“ _Shaddup._ ”

 

* * *

 

_Fin_


End file.
